Data Storage Security
Data Storage Security is the 21st level of Quake 4 and the third level of Operation: Last Hope. It is rather short and can be regarded as a sub-level of Data Storage Terminal, being both preceded and succeeded by it. In order to re-establish power in the tower that houses the Data Storage systems for the Nexus, Kane has to head deep down into the facility and reach a security console that reactivates the Torso Unit that keep the installation working. In order to complete his task, Kane is accompanied by two members of Viper Squad. After traveling down into the heart of the tower via an elevator, Kane and his two fellow Marines make their way through a series of dark and empty rooms, lit only by the eerie red glow of Strogg emergency lighting. Meeting no resistance as they went, the team noticed a series of strange-looking contraptions attached to the walls. They do nothing, and the team moves on cautiously. After a short while spent wandering through dark and deserted rooms, the trio encounter the telltale sign of a Teleport Dropper; the dismembered corpse of a Marine. At about the same time, the team catch a glimpse of the offending Teleport Dropper bounding past. Upon reaching the room housing the console, one of Kane's accompanying Marines takes a closer look at the strange wall-mounted devices, which opens up to reveal a new variant of an old enemy: the Iron Maiden. After reactivating the Torso units, the complex powers up and the rooms become illuminated again. On their way back to the elevator, the Marines have to fight nearly a dozen Iron Maidens awakening from their slumber, as well as the Teleport Dropper seen before, and a Tactical Strogg team. Eventually, Kane and the Marines reach the elevator and stand guard over it as Kane returns to the Data Storage Terminal. Walkthrough The Security Basement This is a very easy and linear level. At first, when it going down as you're witnessing all the marine is being used as the supporting system of the tower. In a moment one of the private upgrade your Railgun into much better to able to penetrate anything that come by. Once in the basement, the place is completely dark simply advance through the open doors as you witnessing some distrubing moment of marine is be tearing pieces by bit, until you trigger the cutscene. Kill the first Iron Maiden (there are different recommendations on how to do so; in this level, the additional fire from your fellow Marines only demands for two or three shots from your Shotgun) and activate the Torso units. Now head back towards the elevator, slaying every Iron Maiden immediately upon sight. After a short time, you will have to fight the Teleport Dropper. Use either the Rocket Launcher or the Grenade Launcher as each only require 2-3 direct hits and kill spawns via Splash Damage. Teleport Droppers should be taken out as soon as possible because they will bring more enemies to the fight. When reaching the elevator room, prepare yourself to take on two Iron Maidens at once. After having killed them, the marines will stay here to guard the area as you use the elevator to go up and the level end. Trivia *Even if your fellow Marines survive through the end of the level and step onto the elevator, it is possible but difficult due to the firepower and the agility of Iron Maidens, they won't be with you on the next one and simply disappeared (supposedly for the game balance). Video Quake 4 - Level 21 (General)|The Walkthrough of Data Storage Security. __NOEDITSECTION__ Category:Quake IV levels